creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Creeper50/Fighting Back: A Short Video Game by Luca
So this is a game I have an idea of making. I'm posting my pitch here because I would like constuctive critism on my idea. Thanks. In addtion to that, any comments on how much hiring programmers and designers costs would be appreciated, as I want to someday turn this video game into a kickstarter project. Therapist John Walker receives a new patient, Albert Jones. Based on his medical record of delusions and hallucinations, he assumes it will be another schizophrenia sufferer, until he learns the patient’s claims are anything but delusions. Albert, is connected to another world that demons call home, through the soul one of its inhabitants, and this demon will never stop until it has fully possessed him. What will John do to save his new patient? What is this game? Fighting Back is a story-driven game in which John Walker-your character-gets a new patient who is suffering from “connections to a demon.” With no experience in the field of exorcism, it is anyone guess what he should do. That’s where you come in. You, as the player, will decide what John should do to help Albert. How will he stop him from sleep walking? How will he stop his hallucinations? How will John handle Albert’s aggressive outbursts? The choice is up to you! The consequences of choices will range from changing Albert’s response to your question, to affecting how the story ends. You won’t be able to tell which choices are heavy and which aren’t, ensuring you’ll think over your options whenever they come up. Even small choices, such as which question to ask and what tone to use will change what you know about Albert and what remains a secret. Think twice before you choose, as rewinding is not an option. Quick-time events will also be involved. Some will merely give you a game-over screen if you fail, such as ducking to avoid flying objects. Others will have heavy consequences, such as pressing a or d to decide whether to reach for your knife to fight a demon, or your pistol. Because one weapon is more effective than the other, this choice will be heavy. Choose the wrong weapon, and the demon might get close enough to do something terrible to you that will affect the rest of the plot and possibly your patient’s well-being. Speaking of your patient, mundane sequences will be filled with interesting moments, as you will continue to learn more and more about Albert. Although some information will be easy to find, you only learn parts of his backstory depending on what you ask about him. Do you want to learn about his marriage or his childhood more? Or what he studied? Or why he quitted a job he was enjoying? This is all up to you! As you may noticed, through this description, we mentioned endings a lot. Why? That’s right! There will indeed be alternative endings based on how you play. Endings are the main reasons I decided to do this project. Many other games with alternative endings have one ending that is the perfect ending that you clearly want to achieve. In this game, while some endings are better than others, not one ending will be perfect. Creeper50 (talk) 00:50, December 6, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Category:Blog posts